For Science, You Monster
by thecriminologist
Summary: Experimentation is the key to evolution. Marty Deeks finds that out the hard way when he becomes the test subject of a person who needs him for their final big hypothesis. Will the team be able to find him before the test is a sucess?


**A/N - This is my first ever proper NCIS:LA fanfiction so please if you could tell me if it's okay? Thanks. And I don't own these people. They are owned by Shane Brennan.**

Detective Marty Deeks' head hurt like a bitch. He assumed he'd been knocked out prior to being moved here since he didn't remember how he'd got there or really anything that explained what was going on. A concussion _wasn't_ what he needed right now. He needed answers and all he got were more questions and those were making his head hurt even more. As his hand moved to check his head for bumps or breaks in the skin he felt the heavy metal cuffs around his wrists and the same cold grasping his right ankle. The metal crashed into itself as it was moved.

He sat up slowly so not to pass out from his head giving up on the movement and sat with his back to the wall. It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up with what was going on and snap into detective mode. The room he was confined in was small. Barely eight by ten feet if he had to guess. It felt more like a prison cell then anything else. The chains were attached to a clasp in the middle of the room but just off-centre enough to make part of the room unreachable. The room was designed so he could reach everything apart from the door. It was just far enough away that he wouldn't be able to get there but he could see it.

Someone had gone to a lot of effort to create a room like this. It wasn't thrown together, every piece of it was pre-planned and executed with a degree of skill that came from experience. No mirror so he had no weapon. The toilet was metal so he couldn't use anything from that either. The bed itself was drilled into the floor and the door looked like it melded into the wall. There wasn't even a window. Only grey concrete on every surface.

There was no escaping from it unless he was let out. And judging by the design of the room that scenario was unlikely.

He only really could see anything due to a single hanging light pumping in artificial light. The tint of the glow was slightly off the normal color which was irritating. They had gone to the trouble of making the room escape proof and then cut corners on quality light bulbs. It was funny what was currently pissing him off.

Maybe it was his brain compromising and not letting him panic by letting him get pissed off at something small. Nate would know the answer but like the rest of his team the guy wasn't here. It was just him and for now he would have to survive on his own until they came and rescued him like he knew they would.

"Mr. Deeks. You're awake." A voice coming from what seemed like no-where made the concussed detective jump and his head flick around. It seemed to come _from_ the room itself. But there wasn't any visible speakers he could see and where he was sat was giving him an _amazing_ view of his prison. So either he'd imagined it or it had come from one speaker he somehow was missing.

"Oh you won't see me by doing that. In fact, you won't see me at all. It would ruin the experiment." The voice spoke again and now he could hear the distinct sound of a voice changer. They was altering their voice to eliminate the chance of being identified. Smart. He probably wouldn't have been able to identify the voice anyway since he didn't know any people who were in the experimentation business.

"Experiment?" Deeks didn't really see how this was an experiment. There was no scientific values to locking someone in a room and chaining them to the floor. He also didn't fit the guinea pig look.

"Yes experiment. Into human behaviour. I've been testing on other specimen but they've...lacked a certain something that you possess. You're trained to withstand most things while undercover according to your LAPD file. Supposed to be _unbreakable_. So _you_ are my final test subject. The big one that will prove my hypothesis."

The way the voice changed to sound almost proud scared the hell out of Deeks. But he wasn't going to show it. He didn't really need to worry since sooner or later NCIS would track him down and kick the voice's ass. He'd pay to see what Kensi would do to them. Or Hetty. _That_ would be entertaining.

"And what's your hypothesis?" He wanted to know what to prepare for. The voice was right in that he was trained to deal with a lot but there was a line. He'd already been tortured once. He didn't think he could survive another round of that. Especially if he was a _final_ experiment. That just spoke of a pain and trauma that he didn't want to think about.

"That the room you're in can break even the strongest of minds. The government cut off my research into new methods of interrogation. Called them _barbaric_ and _inhumane_. But in this day and age we need to be a little _barbaric_ in order to win the wars that we are fighting. You're the key to victory."

He paled ever so slightly. The words the voice was using sounded deranged and he could end up dead if the wrong result came up.

"Who are you?" Deeks needed to know who he was. Who was the person who was going to be his jailer until this was done?

"Call me...Archangel." A click ended her message and Deeks assumed that meant that they were done talking.

The intention was clear. The detective was trapped with a mad scientist with a murder room who wanted to break him to prove a point. He hoped to god that NCIS were already looking for him. Because despite his training a room designed to break people would sooner or later break him and he wasn't sure he'd be able to come back from the brink this time.

* * *

Kensi hated it when Deeks didn't answer his phone. Because she'd worry that he was hurt and he'd either be surfing or just asleep. Though if it was number two she could just watch him for a few minutes and see her partner without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

It was one of the things that she wished she could see more often. It was rare she'd see his face without some stress etched into his smile or curled around his shoulders. He always put all of himself into a case and each time she worried that _this_ time would be the one time where he'd be a casualty and lose himself to the dark side. The only times he'd actually forget he's a cop was when he was asleep and when he was surfing. And those opportunities were often private to all but her.

But as she pulled up to his apartment she could feel a small level of annoyance creeping into her despite her hope that he's asleep. He'd not responded to _any_ of her texts. If he had it on silent again she'd not let him have the coffee she'd bought him that was slowly cooling in the cup holder. Eventually she'd cave and let him have it but only after he spent the whole ride to OSP working out how to make it up to her. He knew she hated being kept waiting and once again here she was waiting. He deserved to be cut off from caffeine.

Her fingers fished for her phone and clicked one on her speed-dial. It rang four times before she heard the response she'd hoped not to hear.

"Hey it's Marty Deeks, I can't come to the phone as I'm probably working or surfing. Please leave a message after the beep. And if it's Kensi then leave an angry rant after the beep."

She couldn't help but smile at his little message to her tacked on the end. She didn't bother leaving a message since she suspected he was home and she could deliver it face to face with a punch to the shoulder. It was just how they worked. Despite her punching him and him teasing her they were the only two that had those privileges. It wasn't for others to do.

It was a familiar path up the stairs to his apartment. Since Christmas she'd spent a lot of time around his and now she could say where every small crack in the floor was. Where Deeks had spilt his coffee after walking Monty and she'd had to help him stop the dog from drinking it. Where he'd grabbed her and carried her into his place as she had been tired and about to fall asleep. Memories were woven into the floor and the whole building. Ones crafted over the past five years.

She turned the corner and froze.

Deeks' door was open and Monty was sat outside the door whining. That set off multiple alarm bells in her head. She knew that Deeks would never let Monty out on his own since he tended to avoid anyone that he'd never met if Deeks hadn't introduced them to the dog. Monty also knew better then to wander outside without his owner as Deeks would worry. She drew her weapon and walked along the wall towards the dog looking for any threats.

"Hey Monty." She whispered softly as the dog noticed her and ran over. She reached down to stroke his head but the dog lightly bit her sleeve and pulled her towards the door. That scared her even more. Was Deeks hurt? Did he send Monty to get her since he couldn't do it himself? Guilt briefly washed over her at the idea that she'd been pissed that he was sleeping in when he could be injured but she shook it off. He needed her focused. Monty was telling her that something was wrong and she was going to find out what.

"Deeks?" She called through as she slowly crept into the living room. The lack of a response was _really_ worrying. She noticed that the room looked like it had been tossed. Items were broken on the floor and everything was out of place. It was messier then she'd ever seen it. Including the time she'd finally got into his place after Siderov. She cleared the room quickly and started clearing each room working her way through the apartment.

His bedroom was the worst part of the whole apartment. His bed covers were tossed half onto the floor and his weapon was lying next to his bedside table cocked and ready to fire. Several things were smashed in what looked like a struggle. The fight had all happened in the bedroom and the rest of it was them looking for something. There was a small pool of blood on the floor that her eyes were drawn to. It contrasted the wooden floor and judging by how dry it was had been there for a couple of hours now. They'd grabbed him on one of the nights where she hadn't slept over and he had been tired from chasing the suspects from the previous day.

She pulled out her phone and called Callen. She didn't even care if it might come under LAPD jurisdiction. Deeks was their cop and NCIS would find him. Like every other time he'd needed help.

"Callen it's Kensi. Deeks has been kidnapped."


End file.
